Voyager: A New Hope
by Ben Griggs
Summary: Instead of going home, the Starship Voyager comes out of Transwarp near Naboo, how will they figure into galactic events? Different story-line from my other fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 A New Galaxy

Prologue

Three years

That's how long they've been in this galaxy. When U.S.S. Voyager came through the transwarp aperture, they didn't arrive at earth. Instead they arrived at Naboo. After the first few hours of investigation it became clear that they probably won't be able to get back to earth. Captain Janeway initiated first contact with the queen of Naboo, who graciously offered shore leave to the entire crew.

"Thank you your highness. If it is alright with you we would like a place to set down. Normally a ship this size would stay in orbit but we have the ability to land." Said Janeway.

_"Of course, Captain Typhon, please find a suitable location for their vessel and prepare a speeder I wish to meet you in person."_ Replied the Queen

"I would be honored."

_"The royal hanger should be able to fit your vessel, but if not you can land in the plaza just in front of the palace at least temporarily until we find a better landing area or larger hanger."_

"Thank you Captain Typhon."

_"My pleasure, Captain Janeway."_

Channel closed.

"Mr. Paris take us down."

"Bridge to all crew members, we are going to land the ship. Go to blue alert and report to code blue stations." Said Tuvok.

The ship landed and Captain Janeway met with the Queen. In a private meeting, Janeway outlined Federation history up to the point Voyager was taken to the Delta quadrant. The Queen replied with a short history of the Clone Wars finishing with the rise of the Empire and a suggestion to visit Alderran, she also arranged for galactic maps to be transferred to Voyager. In addition she suggested that their ship be outfitted with a hyper-drive. Janeway accepted the offer and schematics were given to B'Elanna Torres who was briefing the crew on the hyper-drive system.

"I think I know why the Quantum Slipstream drive didn't work. Because we didn't have accurate enough maps of the quadrant to calculate the gravitational masses. If we had a Navicomputer when we made that attempt, we'd probably be home now." Said B'Elanna

"Interesting. How long before we can install it?" asked Janeway

"With help from some Nubian technicians I think I can get it up and running in a few months but we'll still be able to use our warp engines for a quick getaway." Replied B'Elanna

"About our warp engines. How much anti-matter do we have left?" asked Harry

"We still have plenty but from what I've heard, this galaxy has plenty of antimatter. Plus the hyper-drive runs on a completely different fuel source. A source which is easily procured in this galaxy. Given enough time I could probably rebuild the Quantum Slipstream Drive with improvements from this galaxy." Replied B'Elanna.

"Let's hold off on the Slipstream Drive for now. Tuvok where do we stand tactically?"

"I have spoken with the Royal Naboo Security Chief and from what I've heard most weapons technology depends on lasers and missiles with proton warheads. Our shields should sufficiently protect us however I do suggest we obtain a tactical database of weapons and warships we may encounter in this galaxy." He replied

"See to it. If there is nothing else than we're dismissed."

Chapter 1 A New Galaxy

One month later with the hyperdrive installed Voyager made a trip to Alderran. Janeway spoke with Senator Organa and he arranged for Janeway to meet with some other Senators.

Meanwhile Imperial intelligence was watching them but so far the strange, new ship seemed to pose no threat.

Due to the need for a place to service the ship, the need for credits became apparent. Janeway asked if there was anything they could do for the Senator. As a gesture of good will the senator ordered a set of military grade shield generators for the starship. As a result the vessel now had primary and secondary shields.

"My daughter needs a personal transport and the _Tantive IV_ is too small to defend itself from anything short of pirates."

"We'll take it."

"Ok then I'll my daughter contact you."

For three years the Starship Voyager served Leia Organa well but it was about to become part of a galactic conflict.

THE GALACTIC CIVIL WAR.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Hope

Chapter 2: A New Hope

Voyager came out of hyperspace near the planet Tatooine and assumed a standard orbit. According to reports the _Tantive_ _IV_ was transporting Leia to a rendezvous point with Voyager but was intercepted by an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Captain I'm getting a transponder signal from Princess Organa's personal droids. They appear to be on a ship heading out of the system." Reported Harry.

"The vessel appears to be under attack." Said Tuvok.

"Raise shields, standby all weapons." Janeway ordered.

"Captain, the vessel has jumped into hyperspace." Reported Tuvok

"Stand down red alert. Tuvok did you get their vector?" she asked

"Yes, Captain. They appeared to be on a heading for Alderaan." He replied

"Very well, take us out of the system at maximum warp then make lightspeed calculations for the planet Yavin Four." Ordered Janeway. _I just hope Leia made it off before the Tantive was captured._

A few hours later they arrived at Yavin. After debriefing with General Dodonna the vessel landed for regular maintenance and refueling. Three hours later a ship came out of hyperspace near the planet. It identified itself as the _Millennium Falcon_. Permission was granted to land and Janeway was able to meet the crew of the ship and Luke Skywalker. She was relieved to see Leia unharmed. The plans for the Death Star were given to the General who devised a daring raid on the thermal exhaust port. The Starship Voyager would take part in the battle along with all of her shuttlecraft and the Delta Flyer.

Paris walked into Janeway's readyroom. "Lieutenant Paris reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Mr. Paris, the Death Star is apparently on its way here and the Rebels are going to launch an attack with snubfighters. I want you in the Delta Flyer to provide support and to recover any pilots who get shot down. All of our armed shuttlecraft will provide cover while the X-wings and Y-wings make for the exhaust port." Janeway said

"Yes ma'am." He replied

"You leave whenever the station gets here and the rebel fighters are launched." Said Janeway

An hour later the Death Star arrived in the system and started to orbit Yavin. The Rebels launched their fighters which formed up with Voyager and her shuttlecraft.

Captain Janeway ordered all fighters to report in.

_"Red Leader standing by."_

_"Red 2 standing by."_

_"Red 3 standing by."_

_"Red 4 standing by."_

_"Red 5 standing by."_ That was Luke. _The new kid_.

_"Red 6 standing by."_

_"Red 7 standing by."_

_"Red 8 standing by."_

_"Red 9 standing by."_

_"Red 10 standing by."_

_"Red 11 standing by."_

_"Red 12 standing by."_

_"Tom Paris at your service."_

_"Shuttles 1-4 standing by."_

"Lock s-foils in attack position. Shields to maximum standby all weapons. Transporter rooms and shuttles keep a lock on all pilots, if they get hit, beam them out before their ships breakup."Janeway ordered.

After a string of acknowledgments, the fighters and Voyager passed through the magnetic field.

_"Look at the size of that thing."_ Remarked Red 2 AKA Wedge Antilles.

_"Cut the chatter Red 2."_

"All fighters, attack pattern Beta 6 (the rebel pilots had taken a quick crash course in Starfleet attack maneuvers) accelerate to attack speed. Tuvok find that exhaust port and fire phasers on the nearest turbolaser emplacement." Ordered Janeway.

"Aye sir."

The fighters broke up into pairs as did the shuttles. The fighters began to strafe the surface of the station, taking out many turbolaser batteries. Voyager took out even more.

"Captain I've located the exhaust port. I am transmitting the coordinates to the fighters now."

"_Voyager, this is Gold Leader, we're starting our attack run."_

"Shuttle craft two, keep up with the bombers."

"Voyager, this is Base 1 we've picked up a new group of signals…enemy fighters coming your way."

"This is Voyager, we have them on sensors, Delta Flyer, see what you can do, Reds 5-8 give him a hand."

_"Roger that."_

As the TIEs streaked in the Flyer met them head-on. Two burst of phaser fire and two TIEs destroyed. The rest flashed past him only to be chewed to pieces by the four X-wings behind him. Another group of TIEs had already gotten onto the bombers, the shuttle was helping but it already had to beam out two pilots before their ships were destroyed.

Rebel Command Center (Fourth Moon of Yavin)

"Death Star will be in range in five minutes."

"Red leader, Voyager, this is Base 1, keep half your group out of range for the next run."

U.S.S. Voyager (Over Death Star Trench)

"Copy Base 1. Red Leader through Red four, you may begin your run. Paris and remaining fighters, fly CAP." Ordered Janeway.

Voyager rocked from an impact.

"Report!"

"Shields down to eighty percent." Reported Tuvok.

"Maintain Phaser fire"

Red leader was in the trench and when his computer registered a lock on the port he fired his proton torpedoes.

"_Negative, it didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."_ He reported.

"I have an idea. Helm bring us to a hover over the exhaust port, then angle down. Tuvok see if you can't put some photons down that hole."

"Aye captain."

Voyager came to a hover and angled down.

"I can't lock on to the port Captain it's too small."

"Fire anyway, we can at least make it a bigger target for the fighters." Ordered Janeway.

"Aye sir."

Four torpedoes rang out. One looked like it went in but it just impacted the side. The salvo made the port and least ten meters wide. Voyager targeted the weapons at the end of the trench and fired torpedoes at them destroying them. Meanwhile another group of TIEs had engaged the rebel fighters. However one was special. A single TIE Advanced 1 piloted by Darth Vader himself. He had already damaged Red Leader's craft which plowed into the trench as the Flyer beamed him out. He then got on Paris' tail when the flyer's aft phasers knocked out his shields and sent him spinning away. Sensing the rebels close to victory Vader stabilized his ship then headed away from the station. Meanwhile it was Luke's turn to make the run.

"We're going in we're going in full throttle that ought to keep those fighters off our back." Said Luke

"Right with you boss." Said Wedge, even though technically he should be next in line

"Luke at that speed you think we'll be able to pull out in time?" asked Biggs

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke replied.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you." Stated Biggs

"My scope shows the tower but I can't see the exhaust port. You're sure the computer can hit it." Said Wedge

"You worry about those fighters I'll worry about the tower." Ordered Luke

_"Red five, this is Lieutenant Paris, I show incoming fighters coming in, 0.3 degrees, I make five bogies. I'm a little busy right now I can't help you much and so are our shuttles."_

"Roger that Lieutenant."

The TIEs were in the trench with them now. The two in front began firing. Biggs was hit. His shields went down and his ship started to break up, luckily they were still in range of Voyager's transporters and had been beamed out. Wedge was hit next, but he was able to pull out before any more blasts hit him. Then from above a photon torpedo appeared and destroyed three TIEs. It was Voyager

"Captain I am detecting a vessel entering the combat area. It's the _Millennium Falcon_." Reported Tuvok

From the Falcon came a laser blast that destroyed one TIE, the other broke off. _"Yaaahoooo!!!! You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home."_ Han yelled

Luke fired and both torpedoes and they went in. Luke and the remaining fighters and shuttles took off at maximum speed away from the Death Star. It exploded brilliantly.

"Voyager to all fighters and shuttles well done, return to base. Helm put us in standard orbit."

That evening, an award ceremony was held. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were awarded the medal of bravery, Captain Janeway and her crew received a unit commendation for bravery.

But this was just the beginning of an epic journey.


	3. Chapter 3 The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 3: The Empire Strikes Back

After the victory celebration the base on Yavin Four had to be evacuated, for one year the commanders of the rebel alliance moved from HQ to HQ always on the move to stay one step ahead of the Empire. _Voyager_ had an active role in the Alliance, leading several raids on Imperial shipping. Its own Hazard Team conducted several covert operations against Imperial targets. Eventually, with help from an Alliance spacedock, _Voyager's_ weapons were upgraded to include several turbolaser and ion cannon batteries, its shuttle bay was enlarged to handle another dozen fighters, and all of its shuttles were cannibalized to make as many Delta Flyer-class shuttles as possible. These small fighters were heavily armed with four pulse phasers, one type ten phaser strip going all the way around the ship and quantum torpedoes. They also carried dual shields. (Standard Starfleet shields and X-wing style shields). In addition each flyer had a mini-warp core and a hyperdrive. In all a dozen Delta Flyer-class ships were constructed from not only other shuttles but also materials native to this galaxy. Another dozen X-wing fighters gave the vessel two squadrons of fighters. Currently the Rebels were based at an ice planet known as Hoth. _Voyager_ had landed inside a massive hanger, along with another dozen fighters and freighters scattered about. General Solo's _Millennium Falcon_ was also upgraded to a single phaser array running the circumference of the ship, along with a dual transporter unit and a miniature warp core.

Luke's own Rouge squadron flew advanced X-wings modified with technology from Voyager. The laser cannons were replaced with pulse cannons and both proton launchers were modified to fire micro-quantum torpedoes. A single phaser emitter was added directly aft and controlled by the R2 unit. An automatic transporter system was added to help pilots escape otherwise certain death. These advanced X-wings also had dual shields.

Luke had gone to investigate an asteroid that had hit the ground near his position but disappeared shortly after. He had been knocked out by a Wampa and taken to its cave where he woke and escaped. There was a blizzard outside and he collapsed shortly before seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi fade into view. "Luke!" it said "You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda. The Jedi Master who instructed me." As the image disappeared he cried "Ben" and collapsed again just before seeing a Delta-Flyer class shuttle overfly his position.

After a few hours of Luke being missing, Han had taken a small team in a Delta flyer shuttle to go out and look for him. They found him just outside a Wampa's ice cave, his condition was deteriorating rapidly. Voyager's EMH had come with Han, and as soon as he was beamed aboard, the doctor began to treat him while the shuttle went back to Echo Base.

The Executer

Lord Vader had come up with a strategy to find the rebels hidden base. Several thousand probe droids were to be launched into the far reaches of the galaxy. Most officers in the fleet were doubtful about the strategy but no one voice their opinion.

One probe droid, which had landed on Hoth transmitted pictures of a shield generator just before it was destroyed by a certain smuggler.

"You found something?" asked Vader

"Yes sir, this image from a probe droid in the Hoth system it's the best lead we've had." Replied Admiral Piett.

The screen showed a standard planetary shield generator.

"That's it. The rebels are there."

"My lord, there are so many uncharted systems. It could be smugglers it could be-"

"That is the system, Admiral Piett set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men."

Ice Planet Hoth

Han was in the control center after bringing Luke back to base. General Rickann called Princess Leia over who was also in the control center. "Princess, we have a visitor."

"What is it?" she asked

"I don't know but I do have a strong metallic signature" said the sensor operator.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures."

"Could be a speeder one of ours." Said Han

"No, it's too small. Wait, I'm getting something." The operator put the signal through on speakers. C-3PO was nearby and remarked "Princess, this code is not used by the Alliance, it could be an Imperial code."

"It isn't friendly whatever it is, common Chewie let's check it out."

Han went out with Chewie to see what it was. Chewie poked his head out, and got shot at by the probe droid. Han popped up on the other side and shot it once. It returned fire and so did he, and then it exploded.

"What was it?" Leia asked over the Comm.

_"Droid of some kind, I didn't hit it that hard, must've had a self-destruct."_

"An Imperial probe droid."

_"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here."_

"We'd better start the evacuation." stated Riekan.

"Leia to Janeway."

"_Janeway_ _here_."

"We're starting the evacuation, get as many troops aboard as you can we'll load the speeders and use fighters for cover."

_"Acknowledged."_

Echo Base Main Hanger

Leia was briefing the pilots on the mission they would fly. "One squadron of fighters will stay behind to provide air cover for our troops in case the Imperials launch a ground assault, the three transports will be launched soon. There will only be a two-fighter escort per ship. The last transport will be _Voyager_; it will leave when all other ships and troops have been loaded. All other fighters will head out with it."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" asked one pilot.

"The Ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure any enemy ships will be out of your flight path, once you are out of the blockade proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" came the pilots reply

"Good luck."

An hour later the sensor operator reported, "Sir, I'm picking up a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in Sector 4.

On Voyager, troops and supplies filled whatever cargo holds were left. Janeway was on the bridge preparing the ship for the inevitable battle to come. "Mr. Tuvok, put the Imperial fleet on tactical."

"Aye, Captain. Linking with Echo Base Central Computer now."

The viewscreen lit with a tactical display provided by Echo Base planetary sensors.

"Hmmm, Tuvok send a message to the Ion cannon fire control center, tell them to concentrate their fire on that Star Destroyer there. If we disable that ship, we can send our transports through that gap." Pointing to a ship filling a gap in the blockade.

"Aye sir."

Echo Base Ion Cannon Fire Control Center

The first transport lifted off along with its two ship escort. General Riekann was in the center. "Prepare to open shield standby to fire. Target the Star Destroyer that Janeway suggested."

"Standing by, ready to fire."

"Fire at will."

The Ion Cannon opened up, and a hole opened in the shield. The three ships passed through it. Three ion cannon shots lanced up over the starboard side of it. The three shots hit the Star Destroyer, disabling the shields and causing its electrical systems to short out. The three ships flew past the battleship and jumped into hyperspace.

Echo Base Main Hanger

The main hanger lit up with cheers as the announcement went through. "The first transport is away. The first transport is away." Luke Skywalker jumped up a ladder and sat down in the cockpit of his X-wing. "Rouge Leader to Echo control, requesting takeoff."

"_Acknowledged, Rouge Leader, standby."_

The Executer

The officer walked into Lord Vader's private chamber. "What is it General?" he asked

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Comscan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"Admiral Ozzol came out of hyperspace to close to the system."

"He felt surprise was wiser-"

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes my Lord."

Lord Vader turned around and a screen appeared with the Admiral and Captain of the Fleet.

_"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to-"_

The Admiral began to choke. He couldn't breathe.

"You have failed me for the last time Admiral. Captain Piett, make ready to land Veer's troops. Deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now Admiral Piett." Said Lord Vader.

_"Thank you Lord Vader."_ Replied the newly-promoted Admiral as Admiral Ozzol collapsed.

Piett nodded to some troopers off-screen, as the channel closed.

Echo Station 3TA

A rebel trooper used his binoculars to see far ahead. He spotted what looked like large columns. But as he raised the device he recognized them as AT-ATs. He punched a button on his forearm. "Echo Station 3TA, we have spotted Imperial walkers."

Echo Base

"_Rouge Leader this is Echo control, permission granted, good hunting."_

"Roger, ok Rouges, let's take it to them."

The X-wings lifted off and flew out of the hanger towards the Imperial walkers.

"Lock S-foils in attack position, two flight, hit the port walker, three flight, hit the starboard walker, one flight on me. We're going to take out that middle walker."

The X-Wing squadron broke into sections and swarmed the walkers. The X-Wing lasers punched several holes in walker armor. The X-Wings passed and banked around. Three proton torpedoes flew out. Three walkers fell to the ground.

"Echo Station 3TA, walkers are down, but there are stormies on the ground they are headed your way."

"_Acknowledged." _

The rebel troops in the trenches readied their rifles. Most were equipped with the compression rifles replicated from Voyager. A private spotted a snow trooper and opened up at long range. Due to the distance it took three shots to take him down. A sergeant yelled "Hold your fire until their within effective range, take them down with one shot." A moment later a laser bolt flashed over the trench. "Never mind, fire at will!" the same sergeant said. At once all troops opened fire. Sheets of Compression Rifle fire went downrange taking down several troops. Darth Vader was among them deflecting blasts with his lightsaber. There were still too many. "Begin retreat!" The soldiers jumped out of the trenches and began an orderly retreat. Troopers covered each other while the others retreated. Meanwhile the second transport had already lifted off and jumped to hyperspace. The third transport was waiting on the retreating troops. The troops ran straight from the field onto the ramp into the transport. Voyager, loaded whatever it could which included the command staff. Meanwhile Han and Leia tried to get to the Falcon but a collapse prevented them from getting to the ship. "Solo to Falcon, lock onto my signal and standby to transport two."

_"Acknowledged, transporters locked."_

"Energize."

Han and Leia materialized on the Falcon's transporter pads. Ensign Vorik was on loan from Voyager to help integrate the new systems into the ship was already onboard. "Vorik, see if you can find Chewie and 3PO with the transporters then get them aboard. We have to get out of here in a hurry."

"Aye sir."

Han ran into the cockpit. Flipped a switch, the ship tried to power up but died immediately. Han hit the area with a fist and the ship came alive. "This bucket of bolts is never gonna get us past this blockade." Said Leia as she followed him in.

"This ship's gotta few surprises left in her sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Imperial troops had already entered the empty base. They were approaching the hanger.

From the underside of the Falcon, a door slid open and a small pulse cannon dropped down, turned to the Imperial troops and opened fire. By this time Chewie and 3PO were already aboard. The Falcon lifted off and flew out just as Lord Vader arrived. Voyager had also lifted off and was headed for the edge of the system. A Star Destroyer blocked its way though.

"Tuvok, fire two transphasic torpedoes. That should get them out of our way."

"Aye captain, firing torpedoes."

Two torpedoes rang out. The first blew a large hold in the hull of the destroyer. The second hit near engineering causing a reactor overload. The destroyer exploded as Voyager reached it. The starship flew through the debris and jumped first to warp. Once the ship was out of the system it came out of warp and jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile the Falcon was under fire from Imperial ships.


	4. Chapter 4 The Asteriod Field

Chapter 4: The Asteroid Field

Millennium Falcon

"Captain, the warp drive is inoperative; shields are down to sixty percent." Said ensign Vorik. He was in the top gunner seat, Chewie was on the bottom. Both quad cannons had been replaced with dual pulse phaser cannons. Both cannons were pointed aft toward the TIE fighters in pursuit.

"Leia, take the helm keep us in front of them. I'm gonna see if I can get the hyperdrive going."

"Right."

Han headed to the aft of the ship and was working on the hyperdrive when the ship rocked and creaked. "That wasn't a laser blast something hit us."

Han ran back to the cockpit to see Leia dodging asteroids. She turned around "Asteroids." She said as she got out of the pilot's seat. By this time Chewie was back in the copilot's seat.

"Chewie, set two-seven-one."

"What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field."

"Sir the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one" stated 3PO.

"Never tell me the odd."

Over the comm.

"_Sir, you are aware that you're headed into an asteroid field."_

"I know ensign, get out of there and try to get that warp drive up."

"_Aye sir"_

The Falcon flew through the asteroid field at top speed. TIE fighters went in after them. Although the fighters were smaller, they were much more delicate as they didn't have any kind of shielding at all. All five fighters were destroyed as a result of asteroid collisions. After losing the last two the Falcon which was close to a big asteroid, looped over and down into a cavern and landed. Han, Leia, Chewie, Vorik and even 3PO assisted in repairs. The warp drive was repaired but the hyperdrive would need more extensive repairs.

Meanwhile, Luke in his newer X-wing modified with Federation technology, closed on the planet Dagobah.

"Yep, that's it. Dagobah."

R2 beeped in reply.

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology, massive life form reading though…there's something alive down there."

R2 beeped again

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

The X-wing tried to make a soft landing but ended up in a swamp. Luke got out of the cockpit and started towards shore. After rescuing R2 and setting up camp Luke was surprised by a small green alien speaking backward English.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Looking! Found someone you have I would say hmmm."

After a few moments of strange conversation Luke's patience was wearing thin.

"I'm not looking for a friend; I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

"Ohhh Jedi Master, Yoda. You seek Yoda."

"You know him."

"Yes, yes, take you to him I will, but first must eat. Come."

Back on the asteroid, Vorik reported "Sir, I have the warp drive operational but I can only give you warp 5.5 at most."

"That's good, enough to get us to a safe port somewhere."

Suddenly the ship rocked. "Sir, it's possible this asteroid is not entirely stable."

"NOT ENTIERLY STABLE! I'm glad you're here to tell us these things, Chewie take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive."

The ship rocked again and Leia fell into Han's arms. "Sorry your highness." Han went off to do some more work. Then Leia saw something on the outside of the window. She ran to the back and told Han "There's something out there."

"Where?"

"Outside in the cave"

A loud rumble.

"There it is! Li- listen!" exclaimed 3PO

"I'm going out there."

"Are you crazy?"

"I just got this bucket back together, I'm not gonna let something tear it apart."

Han, Chewie, Vorik and Leia all went outside and investigated the cave. Vorik had his tricorder out. "Sir, I believe I have an explanation."

"Watch out!" Han yelled and shot over Vorik's shoulder. A mynock fell to the ground. "Yea, that's what I thought. Mynocks. Go on inside we'll clean them off if there are any more."

Suddenly more mynocks flew out of the mist. Chewie fired a shot which hit the ceiling. The floor rocked and there was a roar.

"Wait a minute." Han shot the ground. The ground rumbled and there was another roar but this time the rocking kept on. Everyone got back onboard and Han lifted off and flew towards the end.

"The cave is collapsing!" said Leia

"This is no cave!" replied Han

"What?!" Asked Leia

The Falcon flew out of the space worm's mouth and was once again in the asteroid field. Soon after that it was once again under Imperial pursuit. Laser bolt impacted its weakened shields.

"Sir, one more hit on the back quarter and we're done for."

"Turn her around. I said turn her around I'm gonna put all power to the front shield."

"You're going to attack them?"

"Sir, the possibility of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer-"

"Shutup."

The Falcon turned around and flew back towards the Destroyer.

On the bridge of the Destroyer the Captain recognized the maneuver. "They're moving to attack position. Shield up."

As the laser batteries opened fire some missed and hit the Destroyer itself but the shields easily absorbed those few blasts. The Falcon flashed past the bridge and disappeared.

"Track them. They may come around for another pass." Ordered the Captain

"Captain Needar, the ship no longer appears on our scopes." Said the sensor operator

"Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit." Reported another crewmen

The Captain turned to his second in command. "I shall assume full responsibility for losing them and apologize to Lord Vader. Meanwhile continue to scan the area."

With the Falcon safely coupled to the back of the Destroyers command tower, Han Solo observed the Imperial Fleet. "The Fleet's beginning to break up. Vorik, go back to the manual release of the landing claw and standby."

"Yes sir"

"So what do we do?" asked Leia

"Well if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to hyperspace and we just float away."

"With the rest of the garbage." She muttered "Then what?"

"Well we gotta find a safe port around here somewhere."

"Where are we now?"

"The Noad system"

"The Noad system there's not much there."

"Oh, wait. This is interesting Lando."

"Lando system?"

"No it's not a system he's a man. Card player, gambler, and scoundrel you'd like him."

Han looked up again and contacted Vorik "Here we go Vorik, standby…detach."

The Falcon detached from its perch and floated backwards looking like another piece of space junk the Destroyer left behind. The three main engines flared and the Destroyer jumped to hyperspace. The Falcon's main engines roared and Han set a course for Bespin, warp 5.5.

Luke was in the midst of his Jedi training when he had a vision of his friends. "I saw- I saw a city in the clouds. My friends they were in pain. I've got to go to them."

As he readied his X-wing, Obi-Wan appeared as he was closing the cockpit. "Luke! Don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side."

"Mind what you have learned save you it can!" yelled Yoda

"I will and I'll return, I promise." Replied Luke


	5. Chapter Rescue and Escape from Bespin

Chapter 5: Rescue and Escape From Bespin

Leia, Han, Vorik and Chewie had already been betrayed by Lando and had been detained and tortured. Everyone, including Vorik hadn't said a word. Then Lando walked back into the cell. "Shut up and listen. Now Vader's agreed to give Leia, Vorik and the wookie over to me."

"What about Han?" asked Leia

"Vader is giving him to the bounty hunter." Replied Lando

"Vader wants us all dead."

"He doesn't want you at all he's after someone called uhhh Skywalker."

"Luke!" said a shocked Han.

"Lord Vader set a trap for him."

"And we're the bait."

"Yea, well he's on his way."

Sometime later Han was put into carbon freeze and given to Bobba Fett. Luke Skywalker arrived shortly afterward landed his X-wing and took R2 with him. He snuck through the halls of cloud city, spotted Han in the carbon block with a squad of storm-troopers as escort along with the infamous Boba Fett. He followed them and nearly lost them but Fett turned and started shooting at him. Luke took cover behind a wall then jumped across the hallway. "Luke! It's a trap! IT'S A TRAP" Leia screamed right before he lost sight of her. He stepped through a door and ended up in the carbon freezing chamber. He then engaged Darth Vader.

Meanwhile as Lando, Chewie, Vorik, Leia and C-3PO were taken to a landing platform. Lando tapped some buttons on his wrist. This activated Lobot, his security administrator. Bespin guards surrounded the storm-troopers and Lando confiscated their weapons. "Hold them in the security tower, keep it quiet. Move." Lobot and the guards moved out with the storm-troopers. Lando gave a rifle to Chewie, Leia and Vorik. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as Lando released the bonds on Chewie's hands. As soon as he did though, Chewie grabbed him by the neck and started to chock him. "I had no choice- just trying to help."

"We don't need any of your help." Said Leia

"Ha-Ha-"

"What?" she asked

"It sounds like Han" said 3PO

"There's still a chance to save Haaan. At the east-platform"

"Chewie. Vorik get back to the ship. Get ready to pick us up as soon as you can." Said Leia.

"Aye, ma'am."

Vorik headed back in the direction of the Falcon. "Vorik to Computer."

"Computer responding."

"Computer lock onto my biosign and initiate transport."

"Unable to comply, computer controls not functional."

Vorik sighed and started back toward the Falcon. He met a few storm-trooper squads and avoided them. Thanks to his extra training with Tuvok. After Voyager had gotten stranded in this galaxy, Tuvok increased the training regiment for all crewmen to include security training and escape and evasion tactics. Now all crewmen can serve as engineering staff, operations personnel, or security.

Leia and Chewie meanwhile chased after Fett. On the way they met up with R2 who joined their team and hacked the door to the pad. It opened and they rushed out just as _Slave I_ was taking off.

"Oh no! Chewie they're behind you!" yelled 3PO. The team quickly rushed inside and went back to the Falcon.

Vorik had reached the Falcon ten minutes earlier. "Falcon to Leia"

"Leia here."

"Standby to transport."

"Acknowledged, two droids to beam up as well."

"Acknowledged, standby."

R2 and Lando disappeared in blue light first. Then ten seconds later Chewie, Leia and C3PO were transported aboard as well. Lando was already in the pilot's seat taking off. R2 went to look at the hyperdrive while Lando was headed away from the city.

Meanwhile Luke and Vader had taken their duel to the core of the city. Vader was pounding on Luke while he was on a precipice. Vader cut his hand off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Luke you have not yet realized your importance. With our combined strength. We can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!"

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough. He told me you killed him."

"No….I am your father."

"No…No…That's not true. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Search your feelings you know it to be true."

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!"

"Join me; we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

At that Luke jumped and fell into a tube and slid down to the bottom of the city.

_**Leia!**_

"Luke" She whispered to herself.

"We've got to go back."

"What?"  
"I know where Luke is."

"What about those fighters? Alright alright alright."

The Falcon pulled up and over and reversed its course. "Go to the transport station standby to lock onto his signal and beam him aboard."

"Luke this is Leia do you read?"

Luke struggled to tap the combage on his chest.

"Leia, I need help. I'm at the bottom of the city."

"Standby Luke we're getting you out of there. Vorik?"

"I have his signal and a transporter lock."

"Energize."

"Energizing."

Luke disappeared from in front of the cockpit and reappeared in the Falcon's transport chamber. Vorik rushed to him with a medical kit in hand. Leia rushed back as Lando took the pilot's seat again. The Falcon climbed for altitude as a squad of TIEs bore down on them. "Vorik go to the top gunner seat I'll look after Luke."

"Yes ma'am."

Vorik left and took his seat in the top gunner chair, turned it around and started returning fire. He took out two TIEs then continued firing at the others.

"Luke, your X-wing."

"Don't worry I put it on lockdown and told the computer that if I or R2 didn't return in an hour to take off and set a course for the rendezvous point. Taking an evasive course of course."

"Ok…"

The ship rocked.

"I'll be back." She said.

She checked the hyperdrive coordinates. Then went up to the cockpit. "All the coordinates are set it's now or never."

Lando pulled back on the hyperdrive lever. The hyperdrive wound up…then died. "They told me they fixed it. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled as Chewie screamed again, stalked out of the cockpit and toward the hyperdrive. R2 neared the hyperdrive, extended his work arm and twisted something within the drive. The Hyperdrive spun up with renewed vigor and the ship jumped to hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescuing Han Solo

Chapter 6: Rescuing Han Solo

After pursuing Han's carbon block for a year they finally found it in Jabba's palace on Tatooine. Luke's plan was very simple. With the help of Voyager Han could be rescued very quickly. C3PO and R2-D2 would be presented to Jabba as gifts. Later on, Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter who had captured Chewie would present Chewie to Jabba as a means of getting inside. While Jabba is sleeping Leia would sneak in place a combage on the carbon block and Voyager would transport the block, Leia, Chewie and the two droids who would have transponders placed inside them to aid the transporters. When everyone was aboard a photon grenade would be transported to Jabba's court while he was still sleeping and detonated. This would evectively cut the head off of his organization and leave it in chaos.

Voyager had reached Tatooine and established its orbit. C3PO and R2 were both transported just outside the palace doors. 3PO knocked but no-one answered. "Let's go back and tell Master Luke." Suddenly a ball popped out of the door, said something in Huttese and talked to 3PO. 3PO introduced the pair as having a message for Jabba the Hutt. The two droids were escorted to Jabba's court. R2 played the message which made Jabba laugh and 3PO wonder what had gotten into R2. "R2 you're playing the wrong message."

The next night a bounty hunter came in front of Jabba with Chewie on a neck chain. "Ya-ta, ya-ta, yo-to." (I have come for the bounty on this Wookie.)

Jabba said something in Huttese then motioned for his translator. "The Illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

"I want fifty thousand. No less."

3PO turned to Jabba "Fifty thousand, no less."

Jabba smacked 3PO with his arm causing the protocol droid to fall back. The droid picked himself up and went back to Jabba "What did I say?"

Jabba said something again in Huttese. "Jabba asks why he must pay fifty-thousand."

"A…yoto."

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!"

With this the crowd took what little cover was available. But Jabba just laughed (This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive.)

"The Great Jabba suggests a sum of thirty-five. And I do suggest you take it."

The detonator was disarmed.

"He agrees!"

Chewie was taken to a prisoner chamber. The bounty hunter hung out in Jabba's court but not really saying anything.

During the night, the bounty hunter silently approached Han's carbon block. The bounty hunter removed its helmet to reveal the face of…Leia. She placed a combage on the block and tapped hers, which was hidden within her clothing. "Leia to Voyager, I've got him, begin transport."

"Acknowledged, energizing."

She saw the slab disappear in blue light, then she felt a wave of disorientation then she was on the transporter pad along with Chewie, C3PO and R2. They all went to sickbay where the doctor was scanning Han with a tricorder. "Ah, Leia just the person I need. Do you know how to get the thawing process going?"

"Yes, one moment." She twisted some controls on the side. The slab began to heat up then Han almost fell out onto the floor if not for the doctor. The doctor caught him and gently laid him down on a bed. Then he scanned Han with a tricorder again. "He'll be fine, just a mild case of what do you call it? Hibernation sickness." The Doctor injected him with a hypospray. "Captain Solo, can you hear me?"

Han began to stir, his eyes opened. "I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in a few minutes." Said the doctor

Han turned the opposite direction, he still couldn't quite see. But he could make out a form in bounty hunters garb.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who loves you."

"Leia."

She smiled "Welcome back Han."


	7. Chapter 7 Alliance Assembly

Chapter 7: Alliance Assembly

With Han Solo back, Voyager set a course for the Alliance fleet and jumped to hyperspace. Luke took his X-wing which had returned to the fleet automatically after being rescued from Bespin, to Dagobah again to finish his Jedi training.

Voyager arrived and formed up with the fleet. Captain Janeway, Tom Paris and Tuvok beamed over to _Home One_, the Alliance's flagship under the command of Admiral Ackbar. As they beamed aboard they were met by an aide who took them to his office.

"Ah, Captain, good to see you again, I trust Captain Solo is recovering nicely." Said Ackbar

"Yes, he's still recovering in our medical bay the doctor was just about to release him before I left." She replied

"That's good to hear." He paused "I wanted you here early to look over our battle plans to see if you had any suggestions or comments you would like to make. From what I know of your Federation, they use different tactics than we do."

"Yes, mainly because we don't have the massive ships this galaxy does. Voyager could run circles around a Star Destroyer, no problem at all. From what I've seen of your plans it looks solid but I think it might be a good idea to have a plan B. Tuvok."

"Captain, Admiral, while the actual plan is sound, I agree that there should be some kind of backup plan, perhaps if you're ground team fails, Voyager could enter the atmosphere and destroy the generator with a barrage of photon torpedoes. Or any number of fighters could accomplish the same task. I also suggest that part of the main fleet drop out of hyperspace just outside the system, if the Imperial fleet shows up then we'll have a force that we can draw on and trap them."

"An intra-system jump is a tactic rarely used. But I will look into it nonetheless. I understand Mr. Paris wants to join the fighter attack?"

"Yes, we believe that his skills would be more valuable in a Delta Flyer-class fighter-shuttle than on Voyager. Those ships are as fast as the Millennium Falcon."

"Very well, we can give him the designator… Blue Leader."

"Thank you Admiral."

"The mission briefing will begin at 1700 hours."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

At 1700 hours the senior staff of the alliance assemble in the small but comfortable briefing room on _Home One_. Mon Mothma stood up to speak.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpointed the exact location of the Emperor's new battle-station. We also know the weapons systems on this Death Star are yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar please."

By now a hologram showing a moon and the station had appeared in the middle of the room.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapons systems on this death star are not yet operational the death star does have a strong defense machenism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack along with Lieutenant Paris of Voyager.

"Good luck" yelled Solo

They gave him a strange look "Your gonna need it." He said

"General Madine." Said Ackbar

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret imperial code a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

There was murmering among the soldiers assembled. "Sounds dangerous." 3PO said to R2

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

"Uhh, my team's ready but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

Chewie yelled.

"It was going to be rough pal I didn't want to speak for you."

Chewie growled again.

Solo smiled and turned to Madine "That's one."

"General, count me in." said Leia

From the comm. a voice came over it was Lieutenant Munro _"General Solo, Hazard team requests permission to join the strike team and add one member to the command crew of the shuttle."_

Solo smiled again "Permission granted Lieutenant"

"I'm with you too." Said another voice. It was Luke recently returned from Dagobah.

"There you have it general." Said Solo

"Very well then, there are some backup plans in place, some ships will drop out of hyperspace just inside the system in case the Imperial Fleet shows up. Voyager and its fighters are also standing by to destroy the generator from above if the strike team fails. The captains of the ships dropping out early will receive their assignments just before we all jump. If there is nothing else dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8 Shuttle Launch and Insertion

Chapter 8 Shuttle Launch and Insertion into Endor

A couple of hours after the briefing, imperial shuttle was being readied for launch. Lieutenant Munro and his Hazard team had already beamed over to _Home One_ and boarded the shuttle. Solo and Calrissian were walking toward the shuttle.

"Look, I want you to take her. I mean take her." Solo was saying

Calrissian gave him a sad look "You need all the help you can get she's the fastest ship in the fleet." Solo continued

"Alright old buddy. I know what you mean. I'll take good care of her she won't get a scratch." Replied Calrissian.

"Right." Said Solo he started to walk toward the shuttle again. "I got your promise now, not a scratch."

"Would you get going you pirate." Said Calrissian

"Good luck."

"You too."

Solo walked away and up the ramp of the shuttle. He took his place in the pilot's seat. Then he saw the Falcon. He froze. Leia tapped his shoulder "Hey, you awake?"

"Yea, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again."

She smiled "Come on General, let's move."

He started the power-up sequence. "Ready everybody?"

"All set." Said Luke

"We're ready to go General." Said Munro

"Alright, let's see what this piece of junk can do."

R2 whistled. "Here we go again." Replied 3PO

The shuttle lifted off from the deck turned and exited the hanger. The shuttle set its course and entered hyperspace.

A few hours later the shuttle exited hyperspace, in orbit around Endor was the Imperial fleet. The shuttle flew closer and closer to Endor until it reached the Imperial command ship, a Super Star Destroyer. There were several other Imperial vessels of various classes present as well. General Solo turned to Telsia Murphy. "Ensign, launch the hyperspace probe with a message. Tell them the Imperial Fleet is present and that we're attempting to land on the surface."

"Aye sir….Probe away."

The stealthed Class-1 probe fitted with a hyperdrive and navi-comp, launched out of the aft torpedo launcher of the shuttle and jumped to hyperspace immediately. Solo turned to the comm.

"Shuttle Tydierium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Stated Solo

"_Shuttle Tydierium, what is your cargo and destination?"_ asked the Imperial controller

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Solo replied

"_Shuttle Tydierium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately, follow your present course."_ Said the controller

"Acknowledged." Replied Solo and he cut the channel.

"Ok…I told you it was gonna work, no problem." Said Solo to his passengers

The Shuttle entered the atmosphere, but instead of heading for the landing pad, Solo faked a loss of control and managed to land a mere six hour's journey from the shield generator. The group of rebels exited the shuttle but soon ran into a patrol which took off on speeder bikes. Munro and Leia pursued on two more speeders. Later on they ran into the Ewoks. After the initial misunderstandings, the Ewoks agreed to help them in their fight against the Empire. In the morning a band of Ewoks led the team, minus Luke Skywalker to the front door of the shield generator.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Said Leia

"Don't worry, Chewie and me have gotten into a lot more places more heavily guarded than this." Replied Solo.

Then one of the Ewoks said something. "He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle of Endor I

Chapter 9- The Fleet Jumps to Hyperspace/Into the Trap

The Fleet was in position and all fighters launched and formed up on the Falcon and Flyer. General Calrissian contacted Admiral Ackbar. "Admiral we're in position. All fighters accounted for."

"_All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."_ He replied.

"Alright, standby." Replied Calrissian.

Several hundred fighters jumped into hyperspace in a flash of pseudo motion. The larger frigates, corvettes, and cruisers followed suit.

Meanwhile the Ewoks had lead Solo's team around back where there were only four guards but an Ewok stole a speeder bike which led three scout-troopers to jump on their own speeders and pursue. The team gathered on one side Solo went around the snuck up behind the trooper and tapped him on the back. "Hey!" yelled the trooper. But Solo was too quick he rounded the corner and was confronted by several blaster rifles. He was forced to open the door. The rebels rushed inside and quickly gained command of the control center for the shield generator. Enemy troops rushed inside to take it back. Solo's team tried to turn off the generator but they were too late. The Rebel Fleet dropped out of hyperspace.

Calrissian opened a channel to all fighters "All wings report in."

"Red Leader standing by" The X-wing squadron leader

"Green leader standing by" The B-wing squadron leader

"Blue leader standing by" The A-Wing squadron leader

"Delta leader here, Tom Paris at your service." Delta Flyer squadron

"Grey leader standing by" The Y-wing squadron leader

"Voyager to Home One, our sensors indicate that the shields are still up."

"_We've got no reading are you sure?"_ asked Ackbar.

"Pull up, all craft, pull up." Ordered Calrissian

"_Paris to all fighters evasive maneuvers pattern delta."_

The fighters split up and turned away from the station, the larger ships followed suit. Onboard Home One the Calamari sensor operator reported "Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 3-7."

"It's a trap!" yelled Ackbar

"_Janeway to the fleet, inbound fighters, accelerate to attack speed, Delta Squadron full impulse fire at will."_

"Acknowledged, ok Deltas let's show the Rebels how Starfleet pilots fight."

A course of acknowledgements then "Deltas, photon torpedoes, full spread, fire."

A dozen photons shot into the massive TIE formation, they exploded taking many fighters with them. The Flyers and Rebel fighters paired up as they could and mauled the rest of the formation. Suddenly the Death Star's laser shot out at a cruiser detonating it.

"Wow! That blast came from the Death Star. That things' operational!!! Home one this is Gold Leader." Said Calrissian

"_It's over, all craft prepare to retreat."_ Replied Ackbar

"We won't get another chance at this Admiral." Said Calrissian

"_We have no choice General; our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude!"_ Retorted Ackbar

"_Han will have that shield down we've gotta give him more time!"_ replied Calrissian

"_General, Admiral, this is Voyager, engage the Star Destroyers at point blank range." _Suggested Janeway

"_Good idea Captain, our proximity to the fleet should make them hesitate to fire again. Helm lay in a course a have the reserves jump in."_ Replied Ackbar

With the Cruisers engaging the Imperial Fleet the Death Star couldn't fire its laser without hitting a Star Destroyer. Voyager was among them running circles around the Executer. Suddenly another dozen rebel ships and their fighters dropped out of hyperspace behind the Imperial fleet and engaged them. X, A, B, Y-wing class fighter swooped through the battle with a dozen Delta Flyer class ships mingled in.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle of Endor II

Chapter 10 Battle Of Endor, The Ewok Counterattack

Solo and his team were moved out of the shield bunker under gunpoint. "All right move it." Said a scout-trooper.

Suddenly a voice from the forest cried out "Hello! I say over there, were you looking for me?" said a protocol droid.

The troopers surprised by the voice turned to look for the source. An officer spotted the droids right away. "Bring those two down here." He ordered

Three storm-troopers rushed up and surrounded the droids "Freeze! Don't Move."

C-3PO raised his arms "We surrender!"

Then another high-pitched cry, more like a battle-cry than anything else sounded from the forest. Suddenly three Ewok warriors attack the storm-troopers from behind and beat on them with rocks and whatever else they could find. Then two separate groups of archers opened up on the Imperials. The situation degraded into a free-for-all. The Rebels taking advantage of the confusion broke ranks stole Imperial weapons and started to fight back. They were back in front of the hatch to the bunker within moments. The Hazard team had stayed outside to provide sniper cover. Phaser fire ripped through the forest downing trooper after trooper and even a few officers. Solo called for R2 but Chell heard the call to and came running over. "Cover me!" he yelled. He got his tricorder out and began working on the door. The other Hazard team members were spread out among the forest, Munro and Murphy, Chang and Oviedo all taking part in the fighting. Munro told Murphy "Chell is over at the shield bunker, go give him some cover. I'll stay right here." He ordered as he picked off another scout-trooper. He tapped his combage "Munro to Voyager."

"_Voyager here Lieutenant, report."_

"We've begun our attack captain but were forced out of the generator; we're now attempting to reenter the facility."

"_Acknowledged, hurry Lieutenant the Death Star just took out another Cruiser we need those shields down ASAP."_

"Yes ma'am Munro out. Munro to Chell, how's it coming?"

"_Almost got it sir, might want to have some demos ready to go in when I get this door op- ahhhhhh!"_

"Chell!"

"_I'm hit!"_

"Munro to Murphy are you at the bunker yet?"

"_Yes sir, Chell is ok, just a shot to the shoulder I'll finish opening the door."_

"Good" he said then he opened a general channel "Hazard team, re-group at the bunker immediately. Standby to set demo charges and blow the generator."

A chorus of acknowledgements and Munro headed back to the generator. On the way he ran into a squad of storm-troopers who pinned him down. Then a group of Ewoks hit them from behind and he was able to continue on. By the time he got to the generator Telsia had the door open. "Let's go." He said. The team rushed inside and placed detonator packs along with rebel demolitionists. When the charges were set Solo yelled "Move, move move, MOVE!!!!" as they evacuated the generator. Solo took cover behind a bush and watched satisfaction as the generator blew up.


	11. Chapter 11 Battle of Endor III

Chapter 11 Superstructure Chase and Aftermath

Meanwhile in orbit the space battle raged. A pair of rebel fighters made a run on a shield dome of the Executer. The captain ordered "Intensify foreword firepower I don't want anything to get through."

"Too late!!!" yelled his XO

He saw an out of control A-wing spinning toward his bridge. The pilot screamed as he was about to hit but disappeared from his cockpit thanks to a nearby Flyer. The pilotless A-wing smashed into the bridge taking out most of the controls the Executer dived into the Death Star and exploded on impact.

"The shield is down; commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor." Ordered Ackbar

"We're on our way. Delta lead to squadron set course for the Death Star, full impulse." Ordered Paris.

"Voyager to all rebel fighter groups, re-group and converge on remaining Star Destroyers, try to disable them. Target their engines and weapons. Tuvok initiate beaming of Rebel boarding parties when ready." Said Janeway.

"Transports in progress." He replied

Since the boarding parties weren't on Voyager there was no need to lower the shields. Several boarding parties appeared on the bridges of several Imperial Star Destroyers. Some appeared in the hallways. They immediately took over vital areas such as engineering, the hanger bays and the bridge. Other boarding parties were onboard via boarding craft which had docked and forced their way aboard.

Meanwhile Paris and his Delta squadron flew over the Death Star's surface. The entrance to the superstructure came into few, Paris and the other flyers rolled and dove in. "Here goes nothing." He said.

Four TIE fighters followed them in. "Paris to Deltas, form up, stay left we could run out of space real quick."

The fast fighters stayed in formation around a turn but the first TIE to round the corner bounced twice between the walls and exploded. The next opened fire on the last Federation craft. The Flyer-class fighter fired its aft phasers obliterating the fighter. As the squadron came to a split he ordered most of the squadron except the flyer piloted by Seven of Nine to break off and head back to the surface and to get a few TIEs to follow them.

"_Copy Delta lead." _

Eleven Delta Flyers broke right at the junction and the other two headed right, towards the strongest power source which would be the power generator. But two TIEs were still on them although they weren't shooting…yet. Soon the generator was in view "There it is" said Tom "Alright Seven, go for the power regulator on the North Tower."

"_Copy that, initiating attack pattern Beta-4."_ Replied Seven

Her Flyer pulled up and two quantum torpedoes shot out at the regulator. The Flyer rounded the generator and headed back out. At the same time Tom put a long burst from his pulse cannons into the generator. It exploded and started to collapse as Tom rounded it and headed out as well. A single TIE was left following the Flyer out of the Death Star with a wall of fire not too far behind.

Seven's Flyer shot out of the Death Star's superstructure and micro-jumped away from the doomed station. Then Tom's ship nearly consumed by the fire also performed a micro-jump.

Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker had redeemed himself by killing the Emperor. But it may have cost him his life. Luke dragged him to a shuttle and not stopping to check on his father, began the launch sequence. As the hanger filled with fire the Imperial shuttle zoomed out. As the shuttle got farther away the Death Star exploded. Luke checked on his father. Still alive…barely.

"Skywalker to Voyager, I have a medical emergency."

"_Standby Luke we're beaming you aboard now."_

"Acknowledged I have one other with me. He's the emergency"

"_Standby to transport."_

The two figures disappeared in blue light. Luke reappeared in Voyager's full sickbay, standing upright. Anakin appeared on a bio-bed. The Doctor scanned him. "Severe electrical shock. Who is he?"

"My father."

"I see. Go to holo-deck one they can treat you there." Meanwhile he had several other patients to attend to. The Doctor began operating on Anakin and repaired the electrical damage. He also healed the age old burns in the lungs and healed the scars. He was able to remove the suit that had kept him alive for more than twenty years but the severed left hand could not be repaired, he just scanned the right hand, reversed it, and then replicated it as a left hand. He then called an engineer to come and reattach the hand.

Luke entered holo-deck one to find a fully equipped and staffed sickbay bigger than the real one. He was scanned and given a hypo by a holographic nurse then ordered to the bridge. (The Doctor came up with the idea of the emergency holographic sickbay after reviewing the casualty estimates from the battle. A fully equipped sickbay from a starbase complete with medical staff. With the holodeck safeties offline medical tools and medicine would be as good as the real thing. Using both holo-decks on Voyager they could treat many more wounded then just the regular sickbay.)

Luke walked into the Captain's ready room, Janeway was already there. Luke was debriefed on the events on Endor then on the Death Star. Janeway in turn debriefed him about the space battle.


	12. Chapter 12 Recovery and a Way Home

Chapter 12 Home Again

After the battle, casualties were counted on both sides which took heavy loses. Many Imperial ships had been captured, enough to replace the few cruisers the Death Star destroyed. Many rebel fighters were lost but thanks to the emergency transporter systems and existing pilot suits many pilots were saved when their craft was nearly destroyed with them. All around the battle area, Delta Flyers and Lambda shuttles were picking up extravehicular pilots on both sides. Enemy pilots were of course detained but treated well. Anakin woke up to his son and smiled, he went before the Alliance council seeking forgiveness for his actions as Darth Vader, and a position within the rebellion which was reluctantly granted by the council after arguments from his son. Meanwhile in orbit of Naboo a flash of green and blue, then a famous Federation starship came through. It hailed the planet and a surprised queen answered. "Yes Captain we've met the crew of Voyager. I believe however their current location would be more valuable to you." She said as the coordinates for Endor were sent. Captain Picard beamed down to Naboo in order to have access to the holo-net.

Meanwhile at Endor, Home One picked up a transmission from a Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Ackbar immediately contacted Janeway who beamed over and talked to Picard. _"Captain Janeway, it's good to see you."_

"It's good to see a familiar face Captain Picard."

"_Captain I realize you didn't expect to find a way home the Naboo queen and Admiral Ackbar have brought me up to speed on what's been going on. But time is short. Our rift into this galaxy is short-term and will only be stable for a few days."_

"We'll set a course right away. We should be there in plenty of time. Janeway out." She turned to Ackbar "It's been good working with you. I hope the New Republic succeeds."

"My pleasure Captain, if a rift ever forms between our galaxies I hope to see you again."

Janeway smiled and tapped her combage "Janeway to Voyager, one to beam up."

She disappeared in blue light then reappeared on her bridge. She turned to Chakotay. "Get all our crew back and have the Flyers dock. Helm when ready lay in a course for Naboo, lightspeed. Attention all crew, this is the Captain. I have news concerning a way home, the Federation has been able to open a temporary rift into this galaxy but it's not very stable. We're leaving as soon as everyone is aboard. Any rebel crew who wish to leave must do so now, those who want to stay come to the bridge and talk with me. Janeway out."

"Captain?" asked Chakotay

"Later, just get us going toward Naboo for now, once we're in hyperspace assemble the senior staff for a briefing. We're going home." She replied as she sat in her chair.

A few rebels decided to stay aboard, but most left to continue fighting in the rebellion. Voyager jumped to warp then hyperspace once out of the system. Two days later they came out of hyperspace to see a waiting Enterprise. The flagship led them through the rift which closed behind them then collapsed. Voyager went to a dry-dock for repairs while Janeway gave a report to Starfleet Command. Some wanted to court-martial her for giving advanced technology to the rebellion but she was ultimately promoted to Admiral. Meanwhile the rebellion still in possession of advanced technology from another galaxy swept through the Imperial lines, capturing Imperial Center five years after Endor. This time they didn't have a full senate. Just a council and president. The system was loosely based on the Federation's government. A crack diplomatic corps was established, along with a treaty with the Imperials. Anakin and Luke Skywalker reestablished the Jedi order. Their ranks grew into the hundreds. At the same time Starfleet weapons and engineering research sections were given a leap in technology. Starship design was revolutionized and weapons enhanced giving rise to a new Starfleet, one with faster and better armed and armored ships.


End file.
